Hoshi no Mori
by Oto Ichiiyan
Summary: [#MonthlyFFA] [#OctoWoods] Perhelatan ATP World Tour di awal bulan Oktober diselenggarakan di Jepang, Rakuten Japan Open Tennis Championships 2018. Hanya ada satu petenis asli Jepang yang mengikuti ajang internasional tersebut pada partai tunggal putra dan berhasil masuk final. Hal itu yang membuatnya harus menunda perayaan untuk hari spesialnya. / Perfect Pair! DLDR!


**Prince of Tennis** disclaimer by **Konomi Takeshi** -sensei

 **Hoshi no Mori** by **Rin Shouta  
Rate : T  
Genre : R**omance

 **Pair : Perfect Pair (T** ezuka **K** unimitsu **x F** uji **S** yusuke **)**

 **Warning :** Dedicated for **#MonthlyFFA #OctoWoods**! OOC, typos, etc. Fanfic ini juga didedikasikan untuk Our Stoic and Perfectionist Buchou! **Tezuka's Birthday Gift!** Don't like, don't read. I've warned you, 'kay?

* * *

 **二人一面夜空の下君の隣で笑ってる**

 **(The two of us, beneath the surface of the night sky, laughing together beside you)**

 **— Kimi ni Hana wo, Kimi ni Hoshi wo  
**

* * *

Suara riuh penonton terhenti dalam sekejap saat dua aktor figur dunia bersiap melanjutkan permainan mereka di atas lapangan hijau. Sorot kamera pada layar besar di empat titik stadion menunjukkan ekspresi kelelahan pria berambut pirang yang memakai _headband_ hitam di kening. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, pria berwajah oriental khas orang Asia muncul. Ia menunduk, suara bola memantul terdengar, sekali lagi matanya menatap tajam ke depan lewat kacamata berbentuk oval.

Servis dilakukan, bola berwarna _lime_ terang pun menukik tajam ke daerah lawan dengan cepat. Pria pirang itu berhasil membalas. _Rally_ panjang tak terhindarkan. Kedua pemain tenis level dunia tersebut saling membalas sambil memikirkan berbagai taktik untuk menghancurkan pertahanan lawan.

Banyak penonton menahan napas melihat betapa sengitnya permainan mereka demi mendapatkan poin. Skor terakhir adalah 30 - 40, pria keturunan Asia unggul. Jika ia berhasil mencetak poin, maka kemenangan mutlak berada di tangannya dengan games 7 - 5. Tentu, itu akan menjadi suatu kebanggaan tersendiri untuknya karena berhasil menjadi juara di negara sendiri. Ia akan bisa menepati janji pada atlet senior yang sudah jadi panutannya dan kini memutuskan hiatus selama setahun.

Setelah lama bersabar menanti momen yang tepat, tangan kirinya bersiap untuk serangan terakhir. Pihak lawan terlihat lengah dan mengira ia akan menyerang daerah kiri. Dalam hitungan seperkian detik, bola tenis melesat menuju daerah lain.

Perhatian semua orang tertuju pada pergerakan bola yang mendarat di tengah-tengah daerah lapangan milik pria bernama Pierro Smith. Bola itu tidak memantul seperti pada umumnya, namun bergerak lurus menuju net. Sebuah tepuk tangan terdengar sebelum stadion Musashino Forest Sports Plaza kembali riuh dengan sorakan gembira dan suara tepuk tangan.

" _THAT WAS ZERO SHIKI DROP SHOT TO END THIS GAME_!"

"OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU, TEZUKA KUNIMITSU!"

" _Oh my Godness... This is what I've been waiting for! Finally I could see the famous drop shot from Mr. Tezuka LIVE!_ "

" _You won't regret to come here as a commentator, right, Mr. Claire_?"

" _Indeed, I'm feeling grateful to be here and become your partner, Mr. Yagyuu!_ "

Sang juara Rakuten Japan Open Tennis Championships tahun 2018 tampak terengah-engah sambil bertolak pinggang. Ia mendongak dengan mata tertutup. Telinganya mendengar sorakan para penonton memanggil namanya.

Tezuka Kunimitsu merasa kepala dan tubuhnya lebih ringan seolah sedang melayang-layang di alam mimpi. Tapi lelah yang ia rasakan dan sorakan itu membuatnya sadar kalau semuanya adalah nyata. Rasa syukur memenuhi hati karena salah satu tujuan hidupnya terwujud.

" _Tezuka! How long you will stand there_?" Smith tersenyum kelelahan sambil mengulurkan tangan ke lawan mainnya.

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Tezuka menyambut uluran tangan itu. " _I'm sorry. It's... just unbelievable, Smith._ "

" _Hahaha, congrats! Really, your drop shot killed me._ "

" _Thank you. It was amazing game._ "

Tangan yang saling menggenggam itu dinaikkan ke atas oleh Smith. Sorakan gembira semakin terdengar ketika dua komentator sekaligus pembawa acara mengumumkan acara selanjutnya yaitu penyerahan piala yang disusul dengan acara penutupan. Tezuka pun bersiap menuju podium untuk penerimaan piala sambil sesekali mengobrol dengan Smith. Meski saingan, ikatan pertemanan di antara mereka bisa dikatakan lebih dekat dari yang lain.

Piala dan papan bertuliskan nominal uang sebagai pemenang sudah diserahkan. Kini lagu kebangsaan 'Kimigayo' dikumandangkan, mengiringi bendera Jepang dan tiga bendera lain dinaikkan ke puncak. Air mata dan keringat yang bercampur jadi satu itu turun melewati pipi Tezuka.

Setelahnya, empat pemenang Japan Open digiring menuju ruangan khusus konferensi. Di sana mereka akan diwawancara oleh media massa dari seluruh dunia. Tentu yang menjadi sorotan adalah sang juara utama yang kini sudah membawa pulang lima piala hanya dalam kurun waktu dua tahun sejak debutnya di dunia profesional. Banyak yang memuji pencapaian fantastik pemuda tersebut meski masih berumur pertengahan kepala dua.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian, mereka pun dibiarkan beristirahat sebelum kembali ke hotel. Termasuk Tezuka yang sudah seminggu menyewa satu kamar hotel dekat stadion bersama manajernya. Ia menengok, mencari manajer pribadi dan melihatnya sibuk menelpon seseorang.

"Tezuka-kun, kau ingin ke hotel atau langsung pulang ke rumahmu?" tanya Wakamiya Kakeru setelah menutup sambungan telepon.

"Sepertinya langsung pulang." Tezuka menunjukkan layar ponsel pada pria paruh baya itu. "Okaasan sejak tadi juga menelpon," lanjutnya.

Wakamiya geleng-geleng kepala lalu tertawa pelan. "Ayana-san benar-benar merindukanmu, ya."

Ia tak membalas dan menggendong tas _sport_ berwarna biru muda bertuliskan 'Mizuno'. Sebuah kartu diserahkan pada manajernya. "Tolong bawa koperku ke rumah, Wakamiya-san," pinta Tezuka.

Dengan senang hati, si manajer menerima kartu tersebut. "Serahkan padaku~"

Kedua pria dewasa itu keluar dari ruang ganti atlet. Mereka langsung berpisah karena beda arah. Tezuka membawa piala di tangan kanan, sementara tangan kiri mengetik sesuatu di _smartphone_ -nya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah _flash_ menyinari wajah sang atlet. Tezuka langsung bersikap waspada dengan ekspresi dingin. Ia tidak suka dipotret seperti ini. Bukannya tadi sudah diberi waktu, kenapa masih ada yang mau memotretnya? Ini sama saja dengan mengganggu privasi.

Saat ingin mengucapkan kata protes, tubuhnya justru membeku. Di depannya, seseorang yang ia kenal sejak dulu tengah tersenyum manis sambil menurunkan kamera. Bola mata biru yang sejujurnya Tezuka rindukan kini menatapnya dengan teduh dan lembut. Lorong yang minim penerangan tersebut tidak membuatnya salah mengenali sosok teman lama. Tak bisa berkata-kata, dirinya hanya diam tanpa melepas pandangan pada pria berwajah cantik itu.

"Ekspresimu masih datar seperti terakhir kali kita bertemu, ya?"

Sadar dari keadaan nostalgia, Tezuka mengikis jarak hingga tersisa satu langkah. "Fuji..."

Begitu namanya dipanggil, senyum manis Fuji Syusuke berubah jadi lebih tulus. " _Okaeri_ , Tezuka."

"Hmm. _Tadaima_." Senyum yang jarang diperlihatkan di muka publik kini tampak di wajahnya.

Fuji berbalik kemudian berjalan keluar lorong. Tezuka mengikutinya di belakang dengan _hoodie_ jaket merah menutupi kepala hingga dahi. Mata _hazel_ -nya tak pernah lepas dari sosok itu, terutama bagian rambut yang sekarang dikuncir _pony tail_. Mereka tak banyak bicara sampai tiba di area parkir.

Seolah hal ini adalah rutinitas mereka, Fuji membuka pintu mobil _sport_ biru dan duduk di kursi pengemudi. Tanpa disuruh, Tezuka sudah mengambil alih kursi di sampingnya. Kemudian ia menaruh piala dan tas di kursi belakang, di samping tas kamera pemilik mobil.

Mesin mobil dinyalakan. Fuji memasang sabuk pengaman. "Ke rumah?"

"Hmm. _Thank you_." Tezuka yang sudah memasang sabuk kini sibuk mencari saluran radio.

"Setel saja kaset yang ada di kotak _dashboard_ ," ucap pria cantik itu seraya memasukkan gigi dan memulai perjalanan.

Ia pun menurut lalu memilih salah satu kaset untuk disetel. Suara jazz klasik memenuhi ruang mobil. Tubuh Tezuka kembali rileks hingga matanya terpejam, diikuti helaan napas lelah keluar dari mulutnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri tenaganya sudah terpompa habis karena pertandingan final melawan Smith. Hal yang diinginkannya sekarang mungkin tidur, tapi...

"Fuji," panggilnya dengan nada tenang.

Mobil berbelok ke kanan. "Hm? Kau bisa tidur, kok."

"Aku heran, kenapa kau bicara seolah kita baru bertemu kemarin."

"Ada yang salah dengan itu?"

Rasanya percuma membicarakan topik ini. Obrolan mereka pasti akan berputar-putar di titik yang sama. Tezuka memilih menyerah dan terus menatap sang pengemudi yang bersenandung pelan mengikuti alunan musik jazz.

Bola mata biru itu melirik. Telinganya terlihat memerah. "Aku bisa salah paham kalau terus kau pandangi, Mr. Tezuka," ucap Fuji menggoda.

"Kau salah paham pun tidak masalah untukku." Pria berkacamata tersebut berpaling. Senyuman tipis muncul di wajahnya.

Pergerakan mobil sedikit oleng. Sepertinya Fuji kehilangan kendali dalam hitungan detik. Kemudian gerutuan pelan pun terdengar dan membuat Tezuka kembali menengok. Sejujurnya ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan dari pria berambut cokelat panjang itu untuk dikatakan, makanya sejak tadi matanya tak pernah lepas dari Fuji. Dalam hati berharap pihak lawan bicara masih bisa mengerti dirinya meski mereka sudah hampir setengah tahun tidak bertemu.

"Kau tidak tidur tapi lebih memilih untuk memuja kecantikan wajahku, huh?"

Nada bercanda terdengar jelas di sana. Tezuka hanya mengikuti alur. "Aa."

Mendadak mobil berhenti. Tubuh mereka menjorok sedikit dan sukses membuat Tezuka terjaga penuh. Kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari alasan kenapa Fuji menghentikan laju mobil. Beruntung, jalan yang mereka lalui sedang lengang. Bahkan sejauh mata memandang, ia tak melihat satu pun kendaraan di sekitarnya.

Kedua alis Tezuka mengernyit. "Fuji, kenapa—"

"— _oh my God_... Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa padamu."

Pancaran di mata _hazel_ -nya terlihat berkerlip layaknya cahaya bintang. Selama ini Tezuka memang tak pernah menyahut godaan Fuji, tapi siapa sangka dirinya bisa membuat si jenius yang kini berprofesi sebagai fotografer salah tingkah. Wajahnya pasti memerah, ia yakin begitu melihat telinganya memerah padam.

Memutuskan untuk menyerah, Tezuka mengangkat bahu. "Apa besok kau punya waktu luang?"

Fuji menengok dengan wajah sedikit merona. "Besok 'kan hari Senin, tentu saja aku harus kerja."

 _Ah, besok Senin?_ Tanpa disadari, wajahnya menggelap.

"...atau aku bisa mengambil cuti?"

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya bertanya," balas Tezuka.

"Jadi, besok kita mau ke mana?" tanya Fuji seolah tidak mendengar ucapannya barusan. Mungkin pria itu sudah bisa mengendalikan diri, mobil pun kembali melaju secara perlahan. "Kesempatanku untuk ambil cuti di tahun ini masih ada, kok. Tidak perlu khawatir," tambahnya lagi.

Setengah hati Tezuka merasa bersalah, namun di satu sisi juga ia merasa senang. Tubuhnya mulai rileks. "Apa tidak apa kalau kuajak berkemah?"

"Tentu! Sudah lama kita tidak kemah, kan?" sahut Fuji senang.

Tersenyum, Tezuka pun berucap, "Terima kasih."

Sebuah rumah dengan pagar berbahan kayu yang cukup tinggi terlihat. Mobil berhenti tepat di depannya. Tezuka bersiap keluar dengan tas di bahu kanan sementara tangan kiri memegang piala. Saat ia ingin pamit dan mengucapkan terima kasih, Fuji memandanginya sambil tersenyum.

"Selamat untuk kemenanganmu hari ini, Tezuka," ucapnya.

Tezuka mengangguk. "Thanks. Besok kujemput jam tujuh, bersiaplah."

Ekspresi Fuji berubah jadi horor. "Tidakkah itu terlalu pagi?"

"Jam delapan?" Dalam hati Tezuka berusaha menahan tawa.

"Hm. Jam delapan." Ekspresi puas terlihat di wajahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fuji Yumiko menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Tubuhnya dibiarkan bersandar pada pintu dapur sekaligus ruang makan. Di hadapannya terlihat sang ibu dan adik pertama sedang mengemas beberapa makanan ke dalam kotak bekal. Tak lama muncul adiknya yang lain dengan piyama hijau muda sambil mengucek mata.

" _Ohayou_..." sapa si bungsu seraya duduk di kursinya.

Baik Fuji dan ibunya membalas di sela-sela kesibukan mereka.

"Kalian berisik sekali... Bukannya ini masih terlalu pagi?" keluh Yuuta.

"Sudah hampir jam delapan, dari mananya disebut terlalu pagi?" ucap Yumiko lalu duduk di sampingnya. Dengan ekspresi menahan tawa, ia sedikit merapikan rambut sang adik dan dihadiahi gerutuan pelan.

Senyum puas terpatri di wajah Fuji ketika kotak makan susun tiga itu sudah aman di dalam ranselnya. Ia bersiap menggendong ransel setelah mengencangkan ikatan lengan jaket di pinggang. Perlahan lengan kaus biru tuanya yang tergulung kini dirapikan. Pria dewasa tersebut pamit pada orang rumah, tidak ketinggalan memberi afeksi lebih yaitu mencubit pipi adiknya dan memberi salam pada ayahnya yang baru saja turun dari lantai dua.

"Bukannya kemarin kamu bilang ada _meeting_ penting hari ini?" tanya sang ayah minta penjelasan.

"Masa? Aku lupa," jawab Fuji tanpa menengok dan sedang mengikat tali sepatu di genkan.

"Biarkan saja, Tousan. _Musim seminya_ kembali setelah setengah tahun berlalu," sahut Yumiko.

Kepala keluarga di rumah itu tidak membalas. Ia hanya geleng-geleng kepala begitu melihat ekspresi cerah Fuji. "Hati-hati, meski bukan yang pertama, tapi orang rumah juga khawatir," nasihatnya.

"Aku bukan anak kecil. Tenang saja," balas sang anak meyakinkan.

Pintu utama pun dibuka. Seorang pria berkacamata dan memakai topi putih sudah berdiri tegak di bawah tangga. Fuji melambaikan tangan kanan pada ayahnya kemudian menutup pintu. Layaknya anak kecil yang baru pertama kali diajak ke taman bermain, kedua tangannya melingkar di lengan pria jangkung itu dan langsung mengajak masuk ke dalam mobil yang terparkir di depan pagar rumahnya.

Setelah ransel diamankan di atas kursi belakang dengan ransel lainnya, Fuji memasang sabuk pengaman. "Jadi, kita akan berkemah di mana, Tezuka?" tanyanya tidak sabaran.

Sepasang bola mata _hazel_ itu menatapnya sebentar. Tezuka tidak langsung menjawab, ia justru memasang sabuk pengaman dan mulai menyalakan mesin mobil. "Kau akan tahu ketika kita sampai di sana," jawabnya tenang.

Bibir Fui mengerucut. " _I see_."

Tangan kiri Tezuka mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Sekitar setengah jam perjalanan, mobil _offroad_ favorit mantan Kapten tim Seigaku yang berwarna biru gelap mulai memasuki area hutan. Pohon-pohon besar selalu ada di tiap pinggir jalan. Beberapa kali mereka melewati belokan tajam dan hanya diberi pagar pembatas supaya tidak masuk ke dalam jurang. Tak lama kemudian, mobil berbelok ke kiri memasuki area parkir.

Mata Fuji menyipit lalu membaca papan reklame di dekat sebuah rumah tingkat dua yang bertuliskan 'Selamat datang di kawasan pendakian Gunung Rakuen'. Rasa bahagia memenuhi hatinya. "Kukira kau lupa dengan janjimu," ucap pria tersebut.

"Mana mungkin? Ayo mendaftar," ajak Tezuka seraya keluar dari mobil.

Dengan senang hati, Fuji ikut keluar. Ketika ransel sudah berada di balik punggung, ia meregangkan tubuh ke atas. Tiba-tiba sesuatu mendarat di atas kepala dan itu adalah topi putih. Fuji mengira Tezuka meminjamkan topinya, namun topi yang dimaksud masih menutupi rambutnya.

 _Kali ini topi_ couple _?_ Ia tersenyum, tidak sabar ingin melihat apa yang akan dilakukan pria berkacamata tersebut selanjutnya. Tezuka seperti sedang membujuknya untuk suatu hal dan walau dirinya tahu apa itu, Fuji akan tetap berakting pura-pura tidak ingat.

Secepat kilat, ia mengambil ponsel dari saku celana jeans lalu memotret diri sendiri dan punggung Tezuka yang sudah berjalan menjauh. Foto itu segera diunggah ke akun Instagram-nya dengan _caption_ , 'Menemani sang juara hari ini ^_^'. Tanpa menunggu respon para pengikutnya, Fuji pun bergegas menyusul.

Formulir pendaftaran sudah diserahkan beserta pembayaran biaya jaminan selama kedua pria itu melakukan pendakian dua hari satu malam. Mereka dibekali peta dan pistol berisi asap merah yang akan digunakan sebagai sinyal jika terjadi keadaan darurat. Salah satu staf diberi tugas untuk menjelaskan rute. Ia mengatakan bahwa ada dua puluh pos tersebar di sekitar gunung. Para pendaki bisa beristirahat di sana dan staf yang berjaga di pos tersebut akan melapor ke pusat.

"Semoga pendakian kalian menyenangkan," ucap staf yang mengantar mereka ke area _starting point_.

Mereka mengangguk lalu Tezuka memimpin perjalanan. Fuji dengan kamera anti air yang tergantung di depan dada sesekali memotret. Ia tidak segan meminta berhenti ketika menemukan objek yang bagus untuk diabadikan. Tezuka sendiri tidak protes, ekspresinya justru melembut.

Fuji sempat tersandung dan hampir jatuh kalau saja sang atlet tidak siaga menariknya hingga ada sedikit rasa canggung karena tersadar mereka berpelukan secara tidak langsung. Sejak saat itu, tiap kali ia merasa kesulitan, Tezuka akan mengulurkan tangan layaknya seorang pangeran dan menuntunnya melanjutkan perjalanan. Fuji tidak protes, dalam hati merasa senang dan aman. Siapapun yang akan mendapat hati temannya ini pasti jadi orang yang paling beruntung di dunia. Saat memikirkan hal itu terkadang membuatnya sedih juga.

Dua pos sudah terlewati ketika matahari berada di puncak kepala. Tezuka kembali menuntun si fotografer menuju lokasi yang menurutnya cocok untuk berteduh dan makan siang. Ia menggelar karpet ukuran sedang, sementara Fuji mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang tadi pagi disiapkan bersama ibunya.

Seolah sudah membuat janji, Tezuka membiarkan temannya menyiapkan makan siang. Sebagai gantinya, pria itu akan mengurus makan malam mereka dengan keahliannya mencari bahan makan alami langsung dari hutan. Hal yang membuatnya terkejut adalah ia melihat ada menu makan unacha kesukaannya.

"Tunggu! Sebelum makan, biarkan aku memotretnya," izin Fuji.

Tezuka menurut saat ia diberi instruksi agar tangan kirinya membentuk huruf 'v' di atas kotak bekal yang dibuka. Mereka tidak memperlihatkan wajah, hanya kotak bekal dan tangan _peace_ memenuhi layar ponsel. Iseng, tangan Tezuka menurunkan topi Fuji hingga sedikit menutupi penglihatannya.

Ia memasang wajah protes, namun tidak dipedulikan. Sambil tersenyum puas, foto itu kembali diunggah ke akunnya dengan _caption_ , 'Makan siang dengan unacha ^_^'. Fuji ingin menutup aplikasi, namun terhenti karena ada notifikasi terbaru.

 **eijumpboy** Fujiko curang, nyaa! Jangan memonopoli Tezuka seharian, dong!

 **inuisadaharu** _Ii deeta_. Jangan lupa beritahu aku reaksinya setelah memakan _honey lemon_ dengan resep buatanku.

 **oishishuichiro** _Stay safe_ buat kalian berdua :)

Fuji membalas dan me- _mention_ akun milik Kikumaru. ' _Thanks, minna_. Untuk **eijumpboy** aku hanya menuruti permintaannya, kok. ^_^' Balasan muncul lagi dan kali ini ia benar-benar menutup aplikasi.

"Kau yang membuat unacha ini sendiri?" tanya Tezuka setelah menelan suapan unacha di mulut.

Sambil mengambil kotak bekal bagiannya, Fuji mengangguk. "Tapi dibantu Okaasan. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin rasanya tidak pedas, kan?"

"Nanti akan kubelikan oleh-oleh untuk ibumu," balasnya.

Sekali lagi Fuji mengangguk. Sebelum mulai menyuap, irisan daging belut berada di depan mulutnya. Ia pun mendongak lalu bertatapan dengan Tezuka yang minim ekspresi. Tersenyum singkat, mulutnya kemudian terbuka dan irisan itu berpindah dari sumpit masuk ke dalam mulut.

Dua kotak bekal sudah kosong, menyisakan satu kotak yang belum terbuka. Fuji dengan telaten membuka kotak tersebut. Sebuah potongan kue _brownies_ dibawa menuju depan mulut Tezuka.

Tanpa mengucap kata-kata, ia menerima suapan itu dengan ekspresi berpikir. Senyum kembali muncul di wajah stoiknya. "Tidak buruk," ucap Tezuka secara tidak langsung memberi pujian.

"Bagaimana kalau kau coba ini juga?" tawar Fuji sambil menunjuk bagian dalam kotak yang berisi _honey lemon_.

Wajah itu berubah jadi horor. "Resep dari Inui, kan?"

Senyum Fuji melebar. "Ah, ketahuan, deh."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tezuka melihat jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya, 03.45 P.M.. Ia mendongak ke atas seraya mencium bau udara dengan mata terpejam. Kakinya berhenti melangkah lalu membaca peta. Arah mata kompas yang ada pada jam tangannya bergerak, bola mata _hazel_ tersebut mengikuti.

"Ada apa?" tanya Fuji yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kita harus bergegas ke pos selanjutnya sebelum hujan turun."

"Oh, itu pasti posnya." Dengan nada dan gerakan santai, tangan ramping itu menunjuk ke arah serong.

Benar saja, ujung atau atap pos yang berwarna merah terang terlihat di kejauhan. Untuk mencapai pos, mereka harus berjalan sedikit menanjak. Tezuka langsung berjalan mendekat dengan Fuji yang ganti memimpin perjalanan. Baru dua kali melangkah, setetes demi setetes air hujan turun membasahi bumi.

Bergegas, dua pria dewasa itu berlari menuju pos. Staf penjaga langsung melapor ke pusat dan membiarkan mereka berteduh di sana. Ia juga menawari secangkir cokelat panas untuk menghangatkan tubuh. Dengan senang hati mereka terima tawarannya.

"Ada hal yang harus kuurus di halaman belakang, tolong jangan paksakan diri, ya."

"Iya, terima kasih banyak." Fuji tersenyum meyakinkan.

Ketika staf itu undur diri, Tezuka mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela. Langit tampak mendung, tapi tidak segelap langit malam. Gemuruh petir juga tak terdengar. Dari ramalan cuaca yang ia lihat di berita pagi, mestinya hanya terjadi hujan ringan dan akan segera reda sebelum petang. Tanpa berucap apapun, pria itu pergi keluar sambil membawa secangkir cokelat panas.

Diam-diam Fuji mengikuti kemudian duduk di atas kursi teras. Matanya tak pernah lepas dari punggung Tezuka yang sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tiang penyanggah. "Apa kau ingat kenapa aku ingin ke sini?" tanyanya setelah menyesap cokelat panas.

Tezuka berbalik hingga menghadap lawan bicara, namun punggungnya masih bersandar pada tiang. "Karena ingin melihat bintang?" jawabnya tidak yakin.

Kedua bola mata biru itu tampak menatap jauh seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sejujurnya Tezuka tidak suka melihatnya seperti ini. Fuji mengingatkan dengan kedua tangan memegang cangkir. "Ada di suatu tempat dalam hutan ini, kita bisa melihat cerminan langit berbintang setelah turunnya hujan. Kurasa hari ini adalah keberuntungan kita karena mungkin bisa melihatnya nanti malam."

Diam-diam senyum tulus terlihat di wajah stoiknya ketika melihat mata itu berubah memancarkan rasa penuh harap. Mungkin memang dunia fotografer dan alam adalah dunia Fuji. "Aa. Semoga kita bisa menemukan tempat yang dimaksud," balasnya.

Hujan mulai reda satu jam kemudian. Tezuka bertanya mengenai tempat yang ingin dikunjungi Fuji dan staf langsung memberitahu rutenya. Mereka pamit untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Staf yang kira-kira berumur kepala empat itu menawarkan beberapa bahan makanan, namun ditolak dengan halus. Tezuka menunjukkan tas belanjaan ukuran sedang yang sudah terisi bahan makanan yang ditemukan selama perjalanan ke pos.

Fuji memakai jaket dengan benar kali ini dan hampir melupakan topinya yang sengaja ditaruh di atas meja. Ia sempat mematung ketika Tezuka memasangkan topi tersebut dengan benar. "Mm, terima kasih..." lirihnya.

Tanpa sadar sang atlet kembali menunjukkan ekspresi penuh kasih sayang yang sukses membuat Fuji salah tingkah. Rasa gemas memenuhi hati Tezuka. Tangan kanannya langsung mencubit kedua pipi yang merona hebat itu. Pihak korban tentu memprotes, walau dengan suara yang tidak jelas. Mendengar suara tawa dari staf penjaga pos, ia berhenti menjahilinya lebih lama lagi.

Mereka berhenti setelah melewati dua pos terakhir. Hari sudah mulai menggelap dan Tezuka memutuskan untuk mendirikan tenda di dekat pos terakhir sebelum memasuki area puncak gunung. Kebetulan tempat itu juga dekat dengan sungai, jadi mereka tidak perlu takut kehabisan air nantinya.

Satu tenda besar sudah berdiri dengan kokoh di antara pepohonan. Fuji sengaja tidak membawa tenda karena pengalaman pertama mereka dulu juga teman berkacamatanya mengajak berbagi tenda supaya bisa menghemat waktu dan tenaga. Tezuka sendiri lebih suka berbagi seperti ini karena bisa langsung saling menjaga dan mengawasi. Sebagai orang yang mengajaknya mendaki gunung dan lebih tahu banyak hal tentang kegiatan tersebut, wajar jika dirinya bersikap protektif. Seandainya terjadi suatu hal, maka Tezuka yang harus bertanggung jawab.

"Hmm... Sepertinya kita tidak bisa menemukan tempat itu," ucap Fuji sambil mengaduk panci kecil berisi rebusan sayur-sayuran dan jamur dengan sendok.

"Jangan langsung menyerah," balas Tezuka tanpa menoleh dan sibuk menakar kaldu penyedap rasa. Bibir itu mengerucut lucu ketika ia menengok. "Setelah makan malam, kita akan cari di sekitar sini, oke?" tambahnya menyemangati.

Ekspresi cerah kembali muncul di wajah Fuji. Buru-buru pria itu mengambil ponsel dari saku celana kemudian memotret apa yang sedang mereka masak di atas api unggun. Seperti teringat sesuatu, ia langsung berdiri dan masuk ke dalam tenda.

Hampir dua menit temannya tak kembali. Tezuka melirik ke tenda sebentar lalu berdiri tegak. Saat ingin menyusul, Fuji sudah keluar dengan kotak bekal tiga susun beserta satu kotak kecil berisi sumpit. Ia hanya mengangguk setelah dimintai izin untuk mencucinya. Tanpa dijelaskan lebih lanjut, Tezuka tahu temannya ingin menggunakan barang-barang tersebut sebagai peralatan makan malam dengan menu _hot pot_.

"Fuji, cicipi kuah ini dulu," pinta Tezuka.

Pria itu menurut dan langsung melahap sesendok kuah _hotpot_ yang sudah ditiup sebelumnya. Dua ibu jari Fuji terangkat diiringi senyum manis. Pertanda kuah _hotpot_ sudah sesuai.

Tezuka kembali sibuk mengaduk isi panci. Begitu sekiranya _hotpot_ sudah matang, ia ingin menghampiri teman seperjalanannya. Namun ketika matanya memperhatikan Fuji, sosok itu terlihat memandangi sesuatu. Reflek arah pandangannya mengikuti. Ternyata ada sebuah batu besar yang permukaannya tampak seperti kristal besar dalam gua di daerah Kutub.

Seolah sedang melakukan telepati, kedua matanya bertemu dengan yang lain. Fuji langsung berwajah sumringah. Dengan gerakan tidak sabaran (yang menurutnya jarang diperlihatkan ke publik), pria cantik itu menghampirinya sambil tidak lupa membawa peralatan makan yang sudah dicuci.

"Tezuka!"

"Hm. Aku tahu."

"Ayo!"

"Makan dulu."

Untuk kesekian kalinya wajah Fuji berubah jadi cemberut. Bahunya terangkat disusul senyum maklum setelah melihat jam di layar ponsel, jam delapan malam. Tanpa menyia-nyiakan waktu, ia menarik lengan Tezuka untuk duduk di sampingnya.

Yang ditarik hanya pasrah saja dan menurut. Mereka memulai makan malam dengan nikmat. Sesekali Fuji menyuapi sang atlet, sementara Tezuka lebih sering menuangkan teh seduh hangat ke dalam tutup termos. Kehangatan dan kenyamanan menyelinap dalam hati pria berambut cokelat gelap itu. Rasanya seperti kembali ke zaman mereka masih SMP. Inilah yang selalu dirindukannya tiap kali tidak bertemu dengan si jenius. Tapi mana mungkin ia mengakuinya, kan?

Bersama, mereka mencuci peralatan makan dan masak. Api unggun dibiarkan menyala sedikit ketika akhirnya keinginan Fuji dikabulkan. Perlahan kedua pria dewasa itu menaiki batu 'kristal' yang ukurannya melebihi diameter kolam ikan koi di rumah Tezuka.

"Batunya licin..." gerutu Fuji pelan sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuh di atas batu.

"Hati-hati," ucap Tezuka yang sudah berdiri tegak dengan tangan di depan dada.

"Tezuka, apa kau menggunakan sepatu ninja?"

"Huh? Aku seorang atlet, bukan ninja."

"Pfft—" Gelak tawa Fuji terdengar kemudian dan sedikit bergema dalam hutan yang tenang. Sekali lagi tangan rampingnya menarik lengan Tezuka. Kamera anti air yang sedari tadi bergantung di depan dada sang fotografer kini disiapkan untuk menangkap momen. Kini mereka berdiri bersisian dengan lengan saling bersentuhan. Lensa kamera menyorot ujung sepatu mereka serta permukaan batu yang sedikit licin sehingga dapat memantulkan gambar langit berbintang.

Dalam diam Tezuka memperhatikan apa yang dilakukannya dengan penuh minat. Lagi, Fuji memberi instruksi mereka berdiri berhadapan. Tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan kanan Tezuka, sementara tangan lainnya memotret dengan kamera smartphone.

Kepala Fuji mendongak lalu tersenyum. "Lumayan, kan?" tanyanya sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel.

Sebagai pria yang dikenal tidak banyak bicara, Tezuka hanya mengangguk. Matanya kemudian beralih pada dua tangan yang masih bersentuhan. Ia mengeratkan genggaman itu sambil mengusap punggung tangan Fuji. Dalam hati dirinya memuji betapa cantik dan halus kulitnya. Hal yang membuatnya takjub adalah bagaimana cocoknya mereka ketika ia berinisiatif untuk menautkan jemari mereka, meskipun ukurannya berbeda.

"Te-Tezuka?" Nada gugup terdengar jelas dari lawan bicara.

"Hm." Tanpa menatap, Tezuka membawa tautan jemari mereka mendekati bibir.

"S-stop! Stop! Stop!" Fuji menjauhkan tangan mereka dengan paksa. Kali ini rasa panik menyerangnya.

Sedikit kesal, Tezuka pun menatapnya. Seperkian detik tubuhnya membeku di tempat. Meskipun minim penerangan, ia bisa melihat dengan jelas betapa merahnya wajah Fuji. Tautan tangan mereka tidak terlepas saat pria itu berjongkok, bermaksud menyembunyikan wajahnya walau sia-sia. Alisnya naik sebelah, bingung. Namun sepertinya Fuji tidak akan kembali berdiri dalam waktu sebentar saja.

Pada akhirnya, ia ikut berjongkok. Dagunya bertumpu pada tangan kiri yang ada di atas kedua lututnya. Tezuka terus mengunci tautan jemari mereka saat pria di hadapannya berusaha melepaskan diri. _Kawaii..._

"Mou... Jadi ini hukuman darimu?" tanya Fuji lirih.

"Apa kau berbuat salah padaku?" tanya Tezuka balik.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Tezuka."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Fuji."

Perlahan kepalanya terangkat. Fuji tampak mengeratkan genggamannya pada smartphone sambil membalas tatapan Tezuka. Wajahnya kali ini lebih memerah dari sebelumnya.

Senyum tipis muncul di wajah Tezuka lagi. "Jadi?"

"Sadis... kau bisa membuatku mati sekarang, kau tahu?" balas Fuji memprotes.

"Justru aku akan melindungimu, Fuji. Kau lebih tahu itu daripada siapapun."

Bibir itu mengerucut untuk kesekian kalinya. Fuji menutup mata, menarik napas, lalu mengeluarkannya perlahan lewat mulut. Bola mata birunya menatap lurus pada sepasang mata hazel yang sedari tadi menantinya untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Maaf, aku tidak mengucapkannya kemarin. Selamat ulang tahun, Tezuka Kunimitsu," ucapnya tulus.

Tersenyum disertai kilatan penuh kepuasan tampak di wajah Tezuka. "Thanks, Fuji Syusuke." Ia menepuk pelan puncak kepalanya.

Ekspresi Fuji kemudian berubah jadi bingung saat Tezuka menariknya untuk kembali berdiri. Sebuah benda asing dan lembut menyentuh bibirnya, disusul dengan tangan melingkar di sekitar pinggang. Tubuhnya didekap ke dalam rengkuhan pria lain.

Tak ada perlawanan berarti dan membuatnya membuka mata secara perlahan. Ekspresi Tezuka terlihat lega sehingga bisa tersenyum dalam ciuman mereka. Tangan kanannya mengeratkan jemari mereka, sementara tangan kiri menarik tubuh Fuji untuk benar-benar bersandar pada dadanya yang bidang. Lidah Tezuka pun ikut beraksi dengan menjilat bibir bagian bawah Fuji, meminta akses masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Sambil melenguh dan menahan desahan nikmat, pria cantik itu memberi izin. Gulat lidah terjadi yang tentunya dipimpin oleh Tezuka. Tangan kanan Fuji mendorong dada mantan kapten Seigaku saat ia kehabisan napas.

"Fuji..." panggil Tezuka dengan nada penuh harap.

Senyum tulus di wajah Fuji mempercantik wajahnya. "Aku tahu."

Kedua manusia itu saling memeluk di bawah siraman cahaya langit penuh bintang. Beberapa kunang-kunang terlihat keluar dari balik pepohonan dan semak-semak seolah jika mereka tadi mendekat akan mengganggu salah satu momen sakral yang terjadi. Bahkan sekelompok kelinci muncul dengan malu-malu, menghangatkan atmosfer saat kehadiran mereka disadari. Fuji tertawa pelan dan Tezuka tersenyum melihatnya.

"Tsuki ga kirei da yo, nee?"

"Aa. Kirei..."

* * *

 **~ FIN ~**

* * *

 **OKE! ENDING-NYA GAK JELAS, KAN!? XD**

 **Tolong cari maknanya dialog Fuji yang terakhir di google, pasti ada wwwww! Btw, OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU, TEZUKAAAAA! Udah dua tahun ngerayain ultahmu, tapi belum pernah sekalipun ngerayain ultah istrimu tercinta. :') Waktu itu udah keburu sibuk pergi ke Puncak dan update cepat, jadinya gak ngepas dan gak ngucapin juga wwwwww!**

 **Soal Rakuten Japan Open itu benar-benar sedang diselenggarakan dan hari ini finalnya. Saya barusan searching dan hasilnya Nishikori Kei (petenis Jepang) kalah dari Daniil Medvedev dari Rusia. :') Jadi memang di sini Fuji gak ngucapin di hari H, melainkan tanggal 8 Oktober. Kasian sama Tezuka jadinya wwwwww! #slapped**

 **Well, dengan ini saya juga berpartisipasi di event bulanan FFA dengan tema Hutan! Bulan depan saya ikutan lagi dan masih di fandom yang sama kok, Prince of Tennis. Saya ketagihan di sini, mudah-mudahan gak ada yang keberatan ya. :v (menolak ingat terror review gak jelas belum lama ini)**

 **Once again, happy birthday, dear Tezuka~**

 **Wish you be together and live happily ever after with Fuji!**

 **CHAU!**

* * *

 **~ OMAKE! ~**

* * *

"Kau benar-benar lupa, kan?"

"...mm, kukira kita tidak bertemu, makanya—!"

"Fuji..."

"A-ahaha, jangan memasang wajah seram begitu dong, Kunimitsu..."

"Setelah ini kau tidak bisa kabur, Syusuke."

"Kau ingin mengurungku di kamarmu dan _melakukannya_ sampai pagi?"

"Hm. Bersiaplah."

"...kau bercanda, kan?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Tu-tunggu! Aku tidak bisa mengambil cuti lagi!"

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Te-Tezuka Kunimitsuuuuu!"

* * *

 **~ OMAKE ENDED ~**


End file.
